The evil brakayla
by alice1234321
Summary: when mikayla gose to visit brady is he the same will her change and change her
1. Chapter 1

Paste your documnt here...


	2. Chapter 2

Mikayla sees brady he was so different he was wearing all **black ** brady: hey makayla looking as beautiful as before makayla: ok listen up brady i came to tell you that i really really like you brady:well i'm glad you relized that now but i'm evil now you wouldn't want me makayla:yes i do i'll do anything to be with you to prove i here (she takes of a neclace that says light side) brady:good cause when i destory thee light side i wouldn't destroy you brady:leans in makayla:leans in and they kissed after makayla everything was black her hair her outfit everything brady:well come on my princess makayla so they holded hands and went to the evil castle brady:YO king kalika i beieve this is my castle for me and my princess makayla brady puts his hang on kalika's staue and takes his power kalikia:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO then turns to dust and powers gose to brady


	3. Chapter 3

mikayla wnt up to aersol and amizonia makayla:do you guys want to join us or die wwith the rest when my prince brady defeats them aersoel: im in i always wanted to this amazonia:only if my human gup is doing it *human guppy is lanny brady gose to lanny brady:you lanny you in cous lanny:anything to destory the light side back with makayla,aersoel and amazonia amazonia :well lanny is in so i am too so the 5 of them went in th castle brady:ok so in 2 weeks we fight the stupid light side and win makayla:oh i love it went your evil and being you it's so hot brady: i always knew you'd say that makayla: i mean who can blame me you look so good in black and you know how to wear i mean your so hot brady:i love you makayla: i love you


	4. Chapter 4

ok anyway at the castle mason:where is makayla she should be back boomer: i was walking in the jungle and heardthat brady turned evil and ... interupted mason: so wheres makayla boomer:well she wanted to be with him so turned evil too and trew her light side neclace mason:so she gone boomer:sorry mason mason:it's ok just get the guards ready i see they are going to attack in 2 weeks


	5. Chapter 5

back at the evil castle makayla:brady i love you i'm so glad i because evil and joined you brady:i love you too and really glad ohthee's lanny i'm gonna go talk to him (kisses her then leaves) aersoel and amazonia come in A/A:I don't believe brady like you you are not that beautiful makayla: WHAT aersoel:you are so ugly your like ...like i dont even know what to say that's how ugly amazonia: ya i know right makayla: fine be mean to me aersoel:i bet very soon he will throw her in the volcano amazonia: ya mikayla just runs out sad and crying hard .brady sees her and then sees amazonia and aerseol crying brady:your little meraids just did something to makayla i mean my little princess she is like everything to me lanny: i'll go talk to them . with amazinia,aersoel and lanny lanny: youguys better stop doing what your doing to makayla prince bady is getting really angry and who knows what he will do next amazonia: you will try to save me aersoel :eeeeeeeehm amazonia: i mean us lanny: i will try to cool him down but yo better not be mean anymore amazonia/aersoel:FINE! brady runs after makayla brady:makayla x3 wait x2 mikayla looks back sees brady and runs fast but then dosen't see the lava rock and falls bady:are you ok what did they do makayla:well they told me im ugly brady : dont listen to them you know you gorgoe other wise why would i date you an call you m little princess makayla: they also said you you im crying cause of what they told me you would do to me


	6. Chapter 6

brady:WHAT!... I would do nothing to you i love you makayla: i know but ... (so sad cant say it starts to cry) brady: dont cry but what did they said makayla: well you know they called me ugly but they said you would throw me in the lava but idk why brady:you know i'll never do that your m little little princess brady put makayla in their secret room and say brady:im gonna go find them ok makayla: ok kisses her an gose into the room where lanny, amazonia and aersoel is and yells


	7. Chapter 7

brady: you stupid amazonia and aersoel why would you tell makayla that lanny: wait what did they say brady: they said she was ugly and i would throw her in the lava lanny :wait i knew about the ugly part they told me but not what you would do why would you tell her that brady:YA WHY WOULD YOU (SO MAD AND PISSED OFF) A/A:idk brady:well this better be the last time or im gonna have to throw both of you in the volcano cause you said id do that to makayla aersoel/amazonia and lanny : gulped they never seen him this mad amazonia/aersoel:ok never again


	8. Chapter 8

he went to bed with makayla in the morning he woke up and told everybody it's time to fight then he went back to bed with makayla she woke up after makayla:goodmoring my brady bear brady:aww why did you use the word bear makayla:cause i love my bear and love kissing it an hugging it brady:kisses her it was time to go fight but brady made makayla stay so she wont get hurt brady:go everybody Run! then he gose to makayla and kisses her and squeeses her tickles her and then makayla says makayla: i know were going to win cause we got a hot caption names brady then he left so now it is only makayla alone by her self at the castle the good one mason:i see them coming but where's makayla he left her so she want get hurt he is evil but so sweet you know what im gonna leave he with him well whatever get them


	9. Chapter 9

they fighted for like 10 minutes and the guards chicken out mason left and boomer left brady: we win yeahhhhh when he went to the castle he looked for makayla he dosent he see her then he look near the volcano and see her jumping in brady:MAKAYLA NOOOOOOOOO makayla:BRADY brady: hugges her makayla: i had a note that said you left me and dint want me brady:what if i ever leave he first thing i will do is get you makayla:Aww i just love you he kissed her for like 2-3 minutes then left her with amazonia and aersoel A/A:he saved you last time but not this time they grabbed her and was about to throw he into the lave until brady heard he scream he heard her and ran brady:makayla knocks both of them down and they start to bleed then he leaves with he lanny:i told you guys (laughing and helping them up meanwhile with brakayla brady: are you ok ? makayla: no they hate us brady:well their done cause im kicking them to the other side makayla:aww thankyou i love you


	10. Chapter 10

he told lanny to tell them and lanny told them and they left brady:i love you makayla:well i love you everything about you i mean you hot th next day makayla was walking and thinking until she tripped and fell in the lava but hung on to the cliff brady saw her and helped her brady:are you ok ? makayka: yes... but i want to be alone brady:OK aersoel comes back and talk to brady mikayla comes and watches when aersoel sees her and then kissses brady then makayla runs brady sees her and runs after her brady: dont touch me ever again brady: makayla it was not what it looked like makayla: it look like you were kisssing someone else brady:she kiss me makayla :that slut she kissed my boyfirend he tickled her and then kissed her


	11. Chapter 11

When they go back to their room they see a note Dear Brakayla, please let us come back (amazonia and aerseol we are very sorry and give us 1 more change to help you take over and we promise we will never touch makayla please say back loud if you give us 1 more chang P.S I want to be with my little lanny guppy (amazonia) Sincerely, amazonia and aersol


	12. Chapter 12

They give them one more change THE END !


	13. Chapter 13

so after that big fight and they forgive aersoel and amazonia this was what happen next makayla:brady are you sure you love me brady:makayla i love you more than anything and anyone that's why i kissed you and made you evil makayla: but all you do with me is nothing your always with lanny and your never with me brady:well i am the leader here i have to take of my worker makayla:so i'm only a worker for you i knew it you only kissed me so i help you you really are not the same brady before i miss that old brady that always wants to go on a date with me and flirt with me not thiss brady:so now i'm not yours makayla:what! you know what if that's what you think then have it that way hate me see if i care (crying) oh but she cared brady:fine be like that mikayla sat on the rock for few minutes until who comes... lanny amazonia and aersoel amazinia:makayla aersoel :makayla both:we are really sorry for being mean let's just all be friends ok makayla:ok lanny:so what happen with brady makayla:he got mad at me for saying that he is not the same guy he was before i mean lanny you reember him before lanny:ya i agree if it helps i got this video for you hope it makes you feel better so they were all watching the video

so after that he came up to go talk to her when he stop after he saw what just happen he saw makayla watching all those a relized brady:makayla din't change her mind after i got stabbed she loved me for me and now i have destroyed kingkow and her family and after that he saw her putting it again and again he relized that makaylaa loved him for hi m not because he was evil but because he was so flirty with her and after that she liked it .brady went up to her and said brady:makayla i'm sorry you liked the old me and i get it you don't like this me and this me will never agsist he took his ring off the staue trew the evil powers away and he turn back to normal he was the normal brady again


End file.
